


一场性爱

by Antinous01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antinous01/pseuds/Antinous01
Summary: *站街哈x嫖客德（没有影射任何人或事，没有侮辱任何角色。请不要上升演员。如不喜欢立刻退出）*我发现我车的名字总是很浅显易懂*因为这篇文最开始的脑洞其实就是想写个站街，所以严格意义上虽然全文几乎都是车但私以为不算pwp*鉴于我国性同意年龄为14那就14岁以下禁止观看吧。*懒得动脑子不想写剧情所以变成了半小时光速摸鱼的车今天也是ao3把字数统计错的一天。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	一场性爱

一场性爱R  
*站街哈x嫖客德（没有影射任何人或事，没有侮辱任何角色。请不要上升演员。如不喜欢立刻退出）  
*我发现我车的名字总是很浅显易懂  
*因为这篇文最开始的脑洞其实就是想写个站街，所以严格意义上虽然全文几乎都是车但私以为不算pwp  
*鉴于我国性同意年龄为14那就14岁以下禁止观看吧。  
*懒得动脑子不想写剧情所以变成了半小时光速摸鱼的车

正文↓  
今天是哈利波特第一次站街。

没什么特别的原因，他也不是什么天生的婊子。只是他恰巧是个gay，而收留他的姨妈又岐实同性恋所以把他赶出了家门

他总要有点钱好活下去是不是？

看着街上走过一个胖男人色眯眯的盯着这边，哈利一边暗自祈祷他不要来找自己一边想起了达力

姨妈竟然担心自己会看上那种货色……别傻了，就算天底下的男人都死光了而他刚好又被灌了春药，哈利也宁愿选一只狗而不是那只肥猪。

他吐了吐舌头 在心里做了个呕吐的动作。  
片刻后，一个男人朝他走了过来

男人有一头金发，皮肤白的不可思议。眼角微微泛红……像是喝了点酒，但大概还不至于醉。

失恋了吧。哈利撇撇嘴，有人能谈恋爱就不错了，何必伤心成这样呢。

心里是这么说，但他其实毫不讨厌这个男人

身材也好长得也帅……要是真来找自己那岂不是占了便宜还有钱拿的事？

这单买卖必须拿住！作为给自己开苞的人，这个男人算是够的上资格了。

哈利往前几步贴到德拉科身边，一只手暧昧不清的搂过他的腰：“你喝醉了么？没事吧？”

男人的眼神十分清醒。哈利知道自己问了个蠢问题，却还是一脸关切的望着他。

他轻笑一声，突然反客为主，压住哈利吻了上去：“德拉科，德拉科马尔福。”  
“哈利波特。”不明白这人来嫖为什么还要自报家门，哈利却也只是乖顺的报上了自己的名字。

德拉科轻声念了一遍名字，然后贴着他的后颈吻了上去。

这还在大街上呢！这人看着清醒实际还是不大行啊！

哈利微微推开他：“我们先进去再说……”

也不知道德拉科听懂了没，反正他衣一副“我没醉”的样子严肃的点了点头，跟着哈利的脚步走了进去。

他拿了房卡，就近开了间房，刚把人推进去的那一刻，德拉科转身把哈利摁到门上，木质的破门砸在门框上发出一声不堪重负的巨响

千万别坏啊……我可没钱赔。

心里抱怨着德拉科，哈利手却很诚实的解开了自己和对方的衣扣。

“速战速决？”看着没什么反应的德拉科，哈利眯起眼睛摸着他凸起的腹肌

男人听到这句话，猛地把他抱起扔到了床上“你是在质疑我的持久度吗？波特傻宝宝”

这算什么奇怪的昵称？？

哈利贴近他，双手环过德拉科的脖颈晃动着下身：“怎么会呢？”

气息扑在他耳边，麻酥酥的感觉蔓延过全身……马尔福立刻硬了起来

“操你，小婊子。”

他的呼吸变得急促，情欲催动着他性器涨的肿大……简单做了两下扩张，德拉科挺身而入，进去的时候哈利未经人事的穴口甚至还没来得及变得松软

整根没入，两个人均是疼的不敢动。

“操你妈马尔福……不知道做扩张吗？”哈利一张嘴咬在了他颈边

“谁知道你还这么紧！你是雏吗！”

听到这句话，房间里陷入可怕的安静

“不是吧……出来卖的竟然是个雏？你就这么放心别人给你开苞啊？”看着哈利逐渐不知所措的表情，德拉科嗤笑一声

“行了别贫了。赶紧动。”他脸微微发红  
说这种话果然该是有点羞耻啊。

哈利卖力的勾引没有白费，德拉科顶进深处又抽出，哈利很快适应了这样的运动。倒是德拉科……不知道是因为酒精还是饥渴难耐，他毫不怜惜身下的人是第一次。

适应归适应，粗鲁的冲撞并没有让哈利感到很多快感。他只能勉强迎合着男人一进一出的抽插，努力扭着腰肢磨蹭着自己的老二

性器滑过内壁某一个点，哈利全身打了个哆嗦

那是他还不知道这意味着什么。  
德拉科眯起眼睛，对准那里狠狠地顶了下去

“嗯……啊……！”哈利小腹抽搐，一种麻酥酥的快感传遍全身。他不由自主的弓起脚背，紧绷着身体抑制永不停歇的娇喘

“叫出来，婊子。刚才勾引我的时候不是挺骚的吗？”

“哈……嗯哈……”哈利的口水顺着下巴流出，他抱紧了德拉科，“德拉科……好舒服……操我……”

“操。”突然被叫到教名的德拉科立刻感到性器肿大了一圈，“今天我就操死你，骚货。”

他青筋布满的老二顶住g点使劲摩蹭，哈利仿佛感觉快感如潮水涌来，把他包围溺死在性欲的海洋。  
一阵阵酥爽传遍全身，他仰起头无声的喘息

德拉科牙齿咬住他的乳尖：“叫出来”

“哈……啊嗯……哈”哈利腾出一只手撸动着自己的性器，“好爽……给我……”

“给你什么？”德拉科故意避开那个点顶撞着哈利已经湿润的内壁

“给我……我想射……射进来……操我！”他死死搂住德拉科的脖子，“哈……快！”

德拉科嘴角一扯：“遵命。”

他对准g点狠狠的顶了下去，整根没入再整根拔出……淫靡的水声和汗液交织的味道弥漫在房间中，成了最好的助兴剂。

哈利被操得双眼失神，不停的呼唤着德拉科的名字。

德拉科最后用力一顶……乳白的浊液带着滚烫的温度冲进哈利身体，哈利一哆嗦，顺着这股劲也一股脑射了出来。

感受完人生第一场性爱的哈利无力地瘫在床上，后穴的空虚感和残余的快感席卷了全身。

德拉科抽出一卷钱塞进哈利不断向外流淌精液的后穴里，拍了拍他的屁股

看到哈利不由自主的收缩后穴打了个哆嗦后，他满意的转身离开了房间

两个人的交集就此结束。

end


End file.
